Many types of avian and animal perches and supports for use in open wire and bar type cages are known. However, to a large extent these perches and supports require numerous mounting brackets and the like for attachment to the cage and require access to the inside of the cage for installation. Additionally, many known perches and supports are made from materials which can be quickly and easily marred or destroyed by the pecking, chewing and/or clawing of the caged birds or animals.
Therefore, in view of the deficiencies present in the prior art, the following invention is herein presented.